


“I think I’ll stay for a while more.”

by xiewoo (xiearf)



Series: Angsty November [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiearf/pseuds/xiewoo
Summary: woohyun traveled back in time and he met sunggyu, again.
based on this





	

 

 

**Seoul, 2023**

Woohyun blindly reached for his wrist guards then stuffed them into his black leather backpack alongside with his other necessities. It was almost full and already was heavy but there was nothing in it that he would risk leaving behind. He must be all prepared because it would not be easy to come back here as he wished. The travel itself did not take a long time but it required lot of effort, and something that not everyone was willing to give up.

“You know, it does not have to be you each time. There is always other agent that would do this job if you did not.” Woohyun was just finished with his packing when his friend, Son Dongwoon entered his room. The male was leaning against the frame of his door, hands in pocket and was looking at Woohyun with worries filling his eyes. “You can just say no and they’ll find someone to replace you.”

Sighing, Woohyun stood up and slung his bag onto his back, all ready to go. “You mean, they’ll ‘ _force_ ’ someone to replace me? No one in their right mind would volunteer willingly to take this job.”

“And you are not?”

“I have no importance ahead of me, unlike them.”

Dongwoon grunted, tired of hearing the same thing coming out of his friend’s mouth each time they talked about this. It was always the same excuse and what he hated the most was the way Woohyun managed to smile when he said it. How can he smile like that? Does he have any idea what he was about to do and what he was about to loss?

“Time travelling is against norm, it is against the life itself. You are killing yourself by going back in time, taking it that you did not get killed because of the mission.” He gritted his teeth when he heard his friend chuckled at him. He fucking chuckled.

“I died long ago, Dongwoon-ah. You know that. I promised him I would stay alive. It is not my fault if my work is reducing my lifetime.” Woohyun was facing him but he knew the male’s eyes were not on him. They were talking but he knew Woohyun was more into reminding himself why he was still on Earth. “I have an underground illegal bioweapon facility to destroy.”

 

**Seoul, 2012**

Time travelling was sure showing its effect by now.

When he came back from his last mission a few weeks ago, he noticed that he started to grow white hair despite he was just in his early 30’s. It was the first physical effect that took place. During his third mission, he found out that there were some parts of his body were not as flexible as they were long ago. Other than that, he just felt his insides aching at times, as if a truck rammed onto him.

This time round though, right when he landed on the solid ground of Seoul after travelling ten years back, he felt stinging sensation on both forearm and thigh. Gasping because of the sudden pain, he leaned against the nearest tree and ripped his right sleeve off, revealing a huge deep cut that came out of nowhere. He did not have to check on his thigh to know that it was the same thing happened down there.

“This was going hard-core.” He sighed and slid down the bark, finally was sitting on the open grass. Now that he bled on his thigh, though it was not as serious as his past injuries, it was still painful to move. He decided to relax a bit before he starts his journey to find the underground base.

Staying longer in the past meant more of his lifetime would get affected but yeah, he was not in a hurry. He never was. Firstly, he can always return to the future on exactly one-minute gap after he left. Secondly, it was a good thing that time travelling was shaving his life short. He did not mind, not even a bit. He though that it was an advantage even.

About half an hour passed, Woohyun felt the aching reduce and he was sure he could get used of the stinging already so he stood up and ready to start his mission.

 

**Chungcheong, 2012**

Woohyun cursed his luck when one of the wild bullets hit his shoulder, just above the massive cut he got three days ago. One healed, and he got another one. Good thing he was close to wrapping up here.

The quest of finding the base alone took his more than twenty-four hours and to travel there took another half day. He settled in one of the nearby motels for the night so that he could be all set for the ambush later. God, those good for nothing idiots at the command tower should do a better work in providing the exact location. They should have sent him right to Chungcheong instead of dropping him to Seoul.

‘ _So much for striving to reduce time spent in past._ ’ He rolled his eyes as he reloaded both of his M93R, leaning flatly against a black power tank so that no sniper would see him. Good thing he chose to wear black tonight.

Woohyun managed to find the headquarter within the underground city the organization built and destroyed the secret chemical formula they used to develop the virus to resurrect deceased people into a walking dead. He done it nice and quiet, almost no one in the facility noticed there was a man in all black putting security guards into eternal rest.

Of course, he tried to be quiet as well when he was wiping out the laboratory that was working on the virus. Apparently, no bomb was created and meant to quiet.

The silent wailed to alarm the underground people that someone came to destroy them and Woohyun was left with no choice but to fight his way out. His final task was to destroy the only entrance to the underground so that the organization would be buried forever… but before that, he needed to get out of there first.

Woohyun had no idea whether he should be flattered that his agency decided to send him alone, _alone_ , to fight against numerous well trained security specialist (and possibly zombies too). It was hard, especially when his thigh started to bleed again and that he received a hit on his shoulder just now.

Killing all these people would be out of question for now. All he can do was to fight his way out and bury them.

Once he was out and the underground entrance was sealed, Woohyun was totally out of breath. He was bleeding so much that he thought he might pass out soon if he kept on moving. With all the difficulties, Woohyun managed to reach the main road and got a passer-by to call ambulance for him.

No one in the hospital dared to ask him what happened to him when they pulled out a bullet from his right shoulder. He paid for the treatment fee and left for Seoul (because those idiots did not open any portal back to the future anywhere else, even after they learned that Woohyun was in fucking Chungcheong).

It was early evening when he reached Seoul, standing a few metres away from where the portal would appear. He just needed to send them a signal and they would open it for them.

When he was about to press the red button, something hit him hard on the head… so hard that he was sent onto the ground, groaning in pain. Later he found out it was a stone, flying out of nowhere. Fuming, Woohyun shot up in attempt to find the culprit but he stopped right when his eyes fall onto a familiar figure not far from where he was standing at.

It was the brunet mop he missed so much. The person was very much alive, thick rimmed glasses stuck up on his nose and a pile of smelly books enclosed in his arms. He seemed to be in hurry, stepping hurriedly along the sidewalk that was beside the open green field park.

Woohyun brought his head up to check on the sky and a smile curled on his lips.

“It was today, huh.” There was an air show up on the sky. “Beautiful day.” It still fascinated him, just as it fascinated him ten years ago.

Then he heard a couple of groans from the sidewalk, his twenty-one years old self bumped onto the brunet, both were on the ground with books scattered around them. His young self was cursing under his breath, with no intention of apologizing even though it was his fault for looking at the sky instead of where he was walking to. The spat was at the tip of his tongue, annoyance clearly feigned on his face but no words came out once his eyes landed on the man in front of him.

Who would not, seeing such a perfect man?

Woohyun saw himself staring shamelessly, just like what his old self was doing right now. The brunet was picking his books in hurry, stood up and apologized several times before he took off.

There was a shiny locket on the floor. It was small but was spottable even from the distance the thirty-one years old Woohyun was standing at. The young one bent to take it, holding it in his hand with a huge idiotic smile on his lips. It reflected on him as his hand moved to hold the identical locket that was secured by a silver necklace around his neck.

Sunggyu gave it to him when he was lying on hospital bed two years ago, in exchange of promise that Woohyun would strive to stay alive no matter what. That was the reason why he quitted his old job and joined the agency. He took all of the time travelling job because he knew the consequences and he could not wait to meet Sunggyu again. He missed him so much.

Sighing, Woohyun kept the black device with red button back into his bag. “I think I’ll stay for a while more.”

**Author's Note:**

> and i realized the prompt itself was sadder than my whole story orz


End file.
